Chroniques de Linus
by AmberleKo
Summary: Dans un monde ou l'invasion peut se faire du jours au lendemain, des clans de chasseur, tels que les Linus tentent de sauver tout le monde... Amberle et Glen sont de retour!


Une nouvelle fic, complètement différente de ce que je fait d'habitude...

C'est une idée de mon frère à la base, mais je vous rassure... Vous êtes pas obligés de connaître le jeux pour lire la fiction et tout comprendre!!!

Ce n'est pas mon genre de fic, mais, il faut bien s'essayer à d'autre choses... lol J'espère que vous serez aussi enthousiaste que moi à l'idée d'un nouveau style! Je veux des reviews!!!

Si vous voulez voir l'original, je publirai un lien vers le blog de mon frère.

* * *

Nous vivons dans un monde ou nous luttons continuellement contre les invasions extra terrestres.

Nous somme en 3000 et des bananes, 600 ans après la première attaque aliens... Depuis tout est organisé, malgrés la perte de nombreux territoires tels qu'une grande partie de l'Amérique (ils polluaient trop, sans doute). On apprenait à se défendre dès le plus jeune age:

-A partir du primaire tout les enfants savaient tenir une lame et on change à chaque changement de classe, plus on est vieux, plus on a une arme pratique précise et adaptée.

-A partir du collège les adolescent on le droit d'utiliser des armes à feu une arme à feu adaptée aussi à l'age, à la force et au niveau.

-Il y avait aussi des familles de chasseur d'aliens qui transmettent leur art de génération en génération: se sont des personnes spécialisées dans l'élimination des envahisseurs

Quand Glen arriva au collège en 3e il n'eut pas de chance, car toute les fille lui courait après (au sens propre), il faut dire que c'était un tombeur il avait les cheuveux noirs et longs lui tombant sur les épaules le teint pale et les yeux rêveurs, bleu profond, et par dessus tout, il faisait parti d'une des plus grande famille de Chasseur d'Aliens: le clan Linus.

Il y avait régulièrement des attaques, et on pouvait dire que les cours servaient plus d'entrainement physique qu'à la culture générale.

Notre histoire commence donc lors de l'une d'entre elle. C'étais une période relativement calme, donc les cours avaient repris a peu près normalement.

Bientôt, des cris venaient de parout, et les aliens apparaissaient de tout les côté du collège, tuant sur leurs passage. Mais les humains entrainés ripostèrent.

Pendant l'assaut au collège Glen riposta tout de suite se défenestra (du 1er étage, personne ne veut sa mort pour le moment) dégaigna et tira dans le tas. Les autre arrivèrent après être resté quelques minutes sans bouger et firent de même notre héros. Préférant économiser ses munitions, il dégaigna son sabre et se jeta dans la mêlé, pour peu après battre en retraitre, sous l' odre des professeurs.  
Une fois dans le hall du bâtiment où ils s'étaient bariquadés, le prof désigné chef annonça:

"Nous devrons tenir un temps indéterminé car les aliens sont nombreux, même si nous en conaissons pas le nombre exact. Je dirais qu'il y a dixième de aliens présent au raid contre l'Amérique."

élève:Mais pourquoi sont-ils autant?

Glen: A cause de ça.

Il sortit de sa veste en cuir longue une sphère de couleur orange. Il expliqua:

Glen: J'ai volé cette chose durant une expédition. C'est un de leurs prototype, mais, je ne sait pas à quoi ça sert.

Il fut décidé plus tard que huits personnes (il devait y en avoir plus, mais Glen s'y était apposé)auraient pour tâche d'aller chercher du renfort. Cinq garçons: Alion, lyon, "notre héro" (chef d'expedition), Valter, Ephraim; et trois filles: Yialyss, Sayram, et Waerna. Tous étaient les meilleurs dans leurs professions.

Deux jours plus tard, dans la forêt, ils essayaient de passer discrètement à travers les lignes ennemies:

Glen: Deux choix s'offrent à nous:

1.On se fait défoncer par deux hybride à épée...

2.On se fait défoncer par trois bestiaux... Les même!

Lyon: Si je puis me pemêtre j'opte pour la 2.

Lyon était un professeur de littérature, assez jeune pour sa profession, généralement calme, mais un exélent combatant.

Glen: Bien! Va pour la deux et avant de nous contredire, sachez que deux d'entre sont blessés.

Cinq minutes plus tard:

Glen: Tout le monde est près?

Les autres: Oui!

La bataille:

Pendant que Yialyss, Waerna et Sayram tiraient à distance cachées dans les sous bois, grâce à des armes de pointes sur les deux blessés, Ephrain, Alion et Lyon tiraient d'un peu plus près avec des armes plus puissantes, pratiquement sans savoir où ils visaient, Valter et Glen s'essayaient au combat raproché avec un sabre chacun.

Au début tout allait bien puis Valter se prit un coup dans les côtes, Glen du se dépenser deux fois plus et finit lui aussi par se prendre un coup dans le bras droit puis un dans l'estomac l'envoyant valser contre un arbre. Il se relevait difficilement, avec pour seule pensée: "si je rate cette attaque je disparais". Il chargea tout droit, fit une simple feinte tua le monstre non blessé. Heureux de sa victoire, mais épuisé, Il sombra dans l'inconscience. Peu de temps après deux coups précis tuèrent les deux derniers montres.

Quelqu'un: Je suis Amberle, fille du clan Linus. Pourquoi mon frère est-il au sol?

Elle était habillée de la tenue de Chasseurs, une longue veste en cuir, des bottes, et des mitaines, le tout en noir. Elle avait de longs cheveux bonclés et bruns, ainsi que des yeux d'un bleu profond, comme son cadet.

Lyon: Nous cherchions du renfort: le collège a été pris d'assaut. Nous sommes tombés sur ces deux aliens et il nous a fallut nous battre. Lui et Valter étaient au corps à corps quand Valter a été mis hors d'état de nuire. Ton frère a dû le remplacer, mais il a pas tenu longtemps contre autant d'adversaire. Après en avoir tué un, il est tombé dans les pommes.

Amberle: Donc Valter est tenaillé au flanc et il a surement les côte endomagé et... MERDE!!! Vite une civière!!! Non deux ça urge!!! Il y a une patrouille de douzes aliens-endo (aliens assassins pouvant devenir invisibles) à une heure de nous direction nord-est!!!

Yialyss: Tout de suite, chef!

Amberle regarda surprise la jeune fille de son age, aux court cheveux noirs, de tempéremment très calme. C'était une tireuse d'élite, pratiquement au niveau du clan Linus.

Amberle: Ok; mais pourquoi "chef"?

Yialyss: Car vous êtes faite pour ce Job.

Amberle: merci!

Ils reprirent la route, tranportant les bléssé, espérant pouvoir échaper à leur ennemis.

**A suivre...**


End file.
